


【德哈】特殊捕猎技巧

by Cryogenian



Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryogenian/pseuds/Cryogenian
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616932
Kudos: 57





	【德哈】特殊捕猎技巧

“波特啊。”

没人应答。

“哈利？”

静悄悄。

德拉科坐起来，冲着门拖着长音喊：“哈利——波特——！”

“吵死了！受伤你就给我老老实实躺着！”坐在门外的黑发傲罗终于不胜其烦，咆哮回复道。而德拉科此时充分发挥得寸进尺的优点，甚至下了床，靠在卧室门边对着他的男朋友耍赖，“你进来看看我啊——”

哈利不为所动。“去你妈的。”他骂道。冬青木魔杖一挥一指，正冲着哈利抛媚眼试图讨好男朋友的德拉科立刻毫无体面可言地浮了起来，被丢在——实际上是轻柔地放在——床上，被子严严实实盖上来，门嘭的一声也关上了。德拉科摸摸自己的嘴唇，又摸摸肚子上正在愈合的伤口，痛的抽了口气，随即苦笑起来。

“傻逼波特，”他自言自语，“自己受伤的时候跟我撒娇不让我生气，我出个意外凶成这样，这日子没法过了。”

在逃食死徒最恨谁？不用说排名第一的绝对是哈利·波特。每当哈利外出，无论是执行任务还是和三五好友聚个餐，这些伏地魔都死了贼心还不死的逃犯都要在周围叫嚣几句阿瓦达索命，放出些绿光，企图把哈利拽下地狱。哈利虽说当傲罗还是初出茅庐，对付这些人却很是老练，一招除你武器出神入化，收缴的魔杖能堆满金斯莱的办公桌，更别提他和队友一起踢进阿兹卡班的罪犯足足塞满了十个囚室。不过总有防不胜防的时候，大大小小的伤难免会有。这就让德拉科非常不爽。更是有一次，差点把他吓得魂都没了。

那次哈利被绑架，食死徒不知是从哪看到了“凌迟”这个残忍的无以复加的手段。几个钻心剜骨下去后对方欣赏着哈利苍白的脸和压抑的痛呼疯狂地大笑起来，竟丢开了魔杖，拿出刀准备用麻瓜的手段把哈利折磨致死。幸好他还没剜几刀，德拉科放在哈利身上的定位咒就把救援带到了地方。他们来的时候哈利疼的意识不清，听见傲罗制服逃犯的声音勉强撑着眼皮看了一眼。他模模糊糊看见一个金色的脑袋，带着哭腔说对不起他来迟了你别死之类的话，于是他放心的晕了过去。

哈利醒过来已经是第三天的早上，第一反应就是找德拉科。金发青年看见哈利醒了慌乱又激动，偏偏面上不愿显露出来。他叫来治疗师给哈利做检查，全程抱着胳膊冷着脸，不愿去看哈利。青黑的眼底，苍白的嘴唇和凌乱的头发却把他两天来不眠不休的事实尽数泄露。哈利讨好地对他笑了一笑，德拉科还是怒气冲冲，但总算是理哈利了。自知理亏的傲罗先生乖乖听着男朋友包含怒火，担心和后怕的说教，不时露一个乖乖巧巧又怯生生的笑给他，翠绿的眼睛眨巴眨巴。德拉科被他的眼神看的一滞，差点忘了数落。但是马尔福此刻出乎意料地有原则，定了定神后继续滔滔不绝：

“……你看看你，你和别人一块走也就算了，出个事还有人照应。你他妈自己到处乱跑，不挑大道专挑小道，你说说你不是招绑架吗？要不是你男朋友专门给你加个定位咒，你他妈今天得死在那里活不见人死不见尸你知不知道！啊？！”

哈利扭动着身子凑上去，头靠在德拉科的腿上委委屈屈道：“这不也是意外吗……本来只是想引蛇出洞，谁知道那个食死徒那么丧心病狂。”他掀开病号服给德拉科看已经愈合的伤口，“没事的啦，还好只是皮肉伤一下子就治好了。再说不是还有你，你来的及时嘛。”

德拉科恨铁不成钢，想敲哈利一下又舍不得，最终以吻代替爆栗子，轻轻柔柔落在哈利的额头上。

“波特你个傻逼。”他低声咕哝，“巨怪脑子，真不知道你怎么活到现在的。成天到晚就会给自己找麻烦。”

“真的没事。”哈利把动了动脑袋，舒舒服服在德拉科肚子那蹭来蹭去。德拉科被他撩得火起，丢下傲罗先生自己跑出去解决问题。回来后哈利一脸坏笑盯着德拉科不放，直看得金发青年涨红了脸。

“你现在整天不拿自己当回事，等我受伤了我看你怎么办。”他愤愤不平地小声嘀咕。

一语成谶。

在逃食死徒最恨谁？除了害他们到如此境地的哈利·波特，还有德拉科·马尔福这样的叛徒。只不过作为不折不扣的家里蹲，靠家里的金加隆吃饭的小马尔福先生不常出门。他和哈利同居的麻瓜小公寓不知道被魔法部的傲罗们施加了多少道防护咒语，固若金汤。罗恩来帮忙的时候看见德拉科抱着手臂悠闲看着的样子就气不打一处来，警告道：“我们设这些咒语是为了保护哈利。”

德拉科从容应答：“保护哈利就是保护我。”他对着哈利wink了一下，灰蓝色的眸子一眨分外迷人。刚和德拉科确认关系的黑发傲罗脸红心跳。罗恩重重地“哼”了一声，魔杖一挥，又施加了一个“终极防御”。

于是德拉科光明正大蹭着名义上是保护救世主安全的防护罩整天赖在家里，极少出去。哈利原先也担心在逃食死徒不会放过他这个叛徒，看德拉科每天在家里除了吃吃睡睡和缠着哈利做爱以外什么都不干，便也放松了警惕。况且自从他们同居，哈利和德拉科的活动范围基本不会离开麻瓜界，行踪更加难以捉摸。

谁知道德拉科这难得回一次魔法界就出事了。

马尔福虽然可以靠着古灵阁的财产就能舒舒服服过八辈子，但他们如果代代坐吃山空，自然也不可能将家族资产累积到如此惊人的地步。德拉科此次回去便是去古灵阁处理事务。他一个人去，自知有危险的可能性穿的倒也没有那么浮夸，普通的麻瓜衬衫加风衣而已。为了盖住显眼的发色他还戴了一顶礼帽。然而食死徒认出了他——还是个老熟人，贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇的丈夫，他的姨夫，罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇。

虽然和他那个姨妈的婚姻名存实亡，罗道夫斯和贝拉特里克斯本质上都是如出一辙的凶残成性。他拿出食死徒的看家好戏钻心剜骨恶狠狠攻击德拉科。他没准备立刻杀死这个名义上的外甥，而是要折磨他，引出哈利·波特。然而德拉科也不是傻的。他避过咒语，也发射一个钻心剜骨回敬。罗道夫斯逃亡已久，风餐露宿的生活彻底摧毁了他本已被阿兹卡班折磨到只剩一个骨架的躯壳。钻心剜骨正中他的心脏。罗道夫斯倒下了，全身不断地抽搐。德拉科刚松了口气，准备补一个禁锢咒，罗道夫斯突然爆发，魔杖指向德拉科，嘶哑地大吼：“阿瓦达索命！”

德拉科下意识召唤出盾牌，挡住了要命的绿光，但盾牌也被索命咒的威力炸地粉碎，不少碎片割伤甚至嵌入德拉科的身体里。德拉科倒地的时候还在有些得意地想，这下可好，他也是“大难不死的男孩”了。

听起来和哈利还挺配的。

德拉科没有受重伤。他临时召唤出的盾牌足够结实，几近完美地吸收了阿瓦达索命的威力。碎片给他留的是皮肉伤。圣芒戈的医师几剂魔药内服外敷双管齐下，拍着胸脯对匆匆赶来的哈利打包票说要是留下一点点伤疤他马上辞职。于是德拉科醒过来后连院都不用住了，直接被哈利带回他们的家。

然而哈利生气了。

他真生起气和德拉科很像，一样是不乐意和对方说话，眼神都不想有接触的那种。他照顾起德拉科无微不至，甚至为此请了假——梅林，那可是工作狂波特！和德拉科不同的是，他生气的时候非常有原则，不管德拉科怎么对他撒娇，傲罗先生都不为所动。

德拉科很气，哈利受伤的时候自己可不是这样对他的。

于是小马尔福放下自尊开始换着花样逗哈利和他说话。有时甜言蜜语，对他委委屈屈露出肚皮；有时咒骂着波特傻逼，没良心的连话都不跟他说，于是哈利会冲动地跟他对骂两句，然后反应过来继续不理人。这种状态一直持续到德拉科的伤全好了，哈利销假的前一天。

德拉科有些着急了，哈利似乎铁了心要和他单方面冷战到底。他坐在餐桌边，一边偷瞄着正在看电视的傲罗男朋友，一边拿起魔杖指挥A4纸自己裁成大小合适的正方形，用钢笔——这是麻瓜笔中他唯一能接受的种类，因为看起来比较古典高雅——给哈利写条子。写完他三下五除二折成纸鹤，送到哈利那边去。哈利低下头，打开了德拉科煞费苦心折的字条。

第一张写：嘿，疤头。

第二张写：你打算什么时候理一下你可怜的男朋友？

第三张画了个丑丑的哭脸。哈利没忍住笑了一下，想起三年级时德拉科画的他。这么多年他的男朋友画技真是一点长进也没有。

他的表情变化德拉科全看在眼里，便大胆了些，凑到哈利身边伸出指头戳了戳。哈利立刻板起脸，腰背笔挺，目不转睛看向电视，真是十分正直的三好傲罗形象。

德拉科倒也没放弃，又戳了戳哈利的肩膀。见哈利没有反对，擅自理解成默许，干脆整个人都扑上去，长手长脚一捞，把比他略矮略瘦的黑发青年捞进怀里。他眷恋地蹭了蹭哈利的头发，受伤的这几天他根本没办法碰到哈利，直接结果就是他现在看那一头乱毛怎么都觉得可爱，老土的圆框眼镜也是怎么看怎么顺眼。德拉科把整个头埋进哈利的颈窝里深吸一口气，颇觉自己患了皮肤饥渴症。

哈利手脚僵硬了片刻就开始挣扎，又顾忌德拉科伤口刚好，不敢动作幅度过大。这便利了德拉科轻易制服哈利所有的反抗。他把黑发青年紧紧锁在怀里，细细亲吻他的耳朵，满意地感受到圆润的耳廓上逐渐升高的温度。他用气声在哈利耳边说话：“还不打算理我吗？”

哈利抿着嘴一言不发。耳朵上的热度已经蔓延到脸颊和腿间某处，他默默祈祷德拉科没有发现。

“我知道，你不是生我的气，而是生你自己的。”德拉科停下了亲吻，认真的说。他捧着哈利的脸，迫使黑发青年转头，与他四目交接，“罗道夫斯是个意外，以后不会这样了，我向你保证。”

哈利垂下眼帘，翠绿的眸子隐约泛着波光：“我看见你倒下的时候……你全身都是割伤，我就想起……”想起神锋无影。

德拉科知道他的意思，在哈利的额头上落下一吻，“我知道，我知道。亲爱的，你看多亏了你的神锋无影，你可是打醒了当初那个小混蛋啊。”他开着玩笑，“没有那个神锋无影，我根本不知道自己爱着你。”

哈利瘪了瘪嘴，声音细若蚊呐：“可是我伤害了你啊。”

“你把你的男朋友晾了整整一个星期才叫伤害呢。”德拉科抱怨道，暗示性地挺了挺腰。哈利的回答是直接送上一个深吻，转过身跨坐在德拉科身上，腿间的硬热顶向德拉科的小腹。

销假就再推迟一天好了。

fin.


End file.
